


Moments

by natashasbanner



Series: Hacy: Living With Sisters [7]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Just an average day for Harry and Macy in a series of small moments and sweet kisses.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy: Living With Sisters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727971
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from one of those "fictional kisses" prompt lists. It was routine kisses and this one shot was born. Please enjoy :)

Macy’s eyes flew open at the shrill sound of Harry’s alarm for the third time in thirty minutes. She saw his arm fly out from beneath the blankets to blindly reach for his phone. 

“Harry, if you hit snooze one more time, I might kill you,” she warned and tugged the blankets away from his body. 

He groaned and tried to pull the covers back, but Macy held tight. He huffed out a breath as he rolled onto his back to look up at her. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice still rough from sleep. 

“Don’t be sorry, just get up when your alarm goes off.” 

A grin curled over his lips and he rolled over again so that he was laying half on top of her. Macy couldn’t help but smile and reached up to smooth his hair back from his forehead. 

“Good morning,” he said softly, leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

His lips lingered against her cheek and Macy leaned into the touch.

“Good for who?” she asked with a scoff. “I could have slept for another hour.” 

He kissed the corner of her mouth, smirking. “Why don’t you join me in the shower, let me make it up to you?” 

Macy scrunched up her face and pretended to think it over for a minute. “Do you have time to make scones?” 

“I think that can be arranged,” he said, ducking his head to kiss her cheek again before pushing himself up and out of bed. 

He held out his hand and she reached out and intertwined their fingers. She let him pull her into a sitting position, but when he started to let go she held tight like she’d done with the blankets. He gave her a curious look and she tugged his hand until he was bent over, face hovering right over hers. 

Macy gave his hand hand one last tug and their lips connected in a sweet kiss. She smiled against his lips and pulled back to look him in the eye. 

“Now it’s a good morning,” she said softly. 

* * *

“Harry, you made scones?” Maggie’s tired voice broke the silence that had fallen over the kitchen. 

Harry picked up the plate he’d already prepared for her and brought it to the as she took her usual seat. 

“Macy’s request,” he said, meeting Macy’s eyes across the table. She just grinned and took another bite from her second scone. 

He checked his watch and quickly untied the knot of the apron he wore. “I have to go.” 

“Already?” Maggie asked, sounding disappointed. 

“I have a meeting,” he explained, returning the apron to its hook. “And I’m running a bit behind this morning.” 

“Because he hit snooze on his alarm three times,” Macy supplied. 

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, but couldn’t fight the smile tugging at his lips. She just continued to grin in that adorably smug way of hers as she finished the last of her scone. 

“Pardon me for wanting to spend a few extra minutes in bed with my wife.” 

Maggie snorted, but Harry didn’t break his gaze with Macy. “You guys are really gross sometimes.” 

“So we’ve been told,” he said dismissively, but didn’t move. 

“I thought you were leaving, Har?” Maggie said and Harry looked at his watch again. 

“Right.” He rounded the table and kissed Macy’s cheek before he headed for the door. “I’ll see you both later.” 

* * *

Macy knocked on the door of Harry’s office but didn’t wait for a response before she walked in. He held his office phone against his ear and his eyes were on his computer screen, but he looked up when she entered and offered a smile. 

She sat in one of the visitor’s chairs and waited while he finished his phone call. He hung up the phone with a sigh and leaned back in his chair. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of his unexpected visit?” he asked. 

Macy shrugged. “I’m helping hire a new lab supervisor and I’ve been elbow deep in resumes all day. I needed a break.” 

“Well, I’m happy for the distraction.” 

She tilted her head, poking out her bottom lip sympathetically. “Long day?” 

He clicked his mouse around his computer for a moment before he met her eyes again. “To say the least.” 

“Next time I’ll bring espresso,” she promised with a grin. “And one of those giant cookies you pretend you won’t touch.” 

He chuckled and smiled at her. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” 

Before Macy could answer there was a knock on the door. Harry gave her an apologetic look and called for whoever it was to come in. One of his students walked in, but stopped short when her eyes landed on Macy. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she stuttered out. “I thought your office hours already started.” 

“They have,” he assured her in what Macy could only describe as professorly. “We were just chatting.” 

“I have to get back to work,” Macy said, pushing herself up from her chair. “I’ll bring that espresso later.” 

Harry reached for her hand and she happily took his hand across the desk. He brought their hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. 

“Thank you,” he said softly before letting her hand go. 

Macy headed for the door, nodding to the student who just smiled awkwardly in return. She glanced over her shoulder and caught Harry’s eye. He smiled and she winked before she let the door close behind her with a soft click. 

* * *

Harry sat in the lobby of the lab building. He looked up from his phone when the elevator bell sounded, but was disappointed to find that Macy wasn’t among the group of people that stepped into the lobby. 

He went back to the article he’d been reading and didn’t realize the elevator opened again until he felt a warm hand on the back of his neck. He looked up to find Macy smiling down at him. 

“Hi,” she said, bending down to press a quick kiss on his forehead. 

“Ready to go?” he asked, tucking his phone away. He gathered his coat and briefcase from the chair beside him as he stood. 

Macy looped her arm around his as he fell into step beside her and he turned to kiss her cheek as they left the building. 

“What do you feel like for dinner,” he asked. 

“Would you hate me if I said pizza?” 

“Not in the slightest.” 

“Then I want pizza and really cheap wine,” she said with a chuckle, bumping her shoulder against his. 

“That sounds delightful.” 

“Good, because I already ordered the pizza.” 

Harry bumped her shoulder back and raised an eyebrow. “And the wine?” 

“I have it on good authority that Maggie has a few bottles hidden under the kitchen sink.” 

He chuckled. “Hidden away for a reason I’m sure,” he pointed out, hoping to avoid the argument that was inevitable once Maggie realized some of her wine was missing. 

“She borrowed my earrings again without asking and hasn’t returned them,” Macy informed him with a short huff. “I think it’s only fair.” 

“Or we could stop at the store on our way home?” He glanced over to see her wrinkle her nose at his suggestion before her head tilted to the side and she blew out a sigh. 

“Fine,” she relented. 

He grinned and bumped her shoulder again. “I’ll drive.” 

* * *

“You missed some.” 

Macy looked up from the sink to see Harry hovering over her shoulder in the bathroom mirror. 

She frowned, her eyebrows wrinkled as she turned her head to look at him. “Huh?”

“Your mask.” He set down his toothbrush and tapped the side of her nose. 

She looked back in the mirror and picked the last of the face mask off her nose. 

“There,” she said turning back to him. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose. 

Macy wrinkled her nose and wiped away the toothpaste he’d gotten on her. He chuckled and reached up to brush his thumb over her cheek. His eyes were soft and his thumb remained on her cheek even though the toothpaste was gone. 

“What?” she asked softly. 

He shrugged and kissed her nose again. “Nothing.” 

“Okay,” she said and turned back to the sink. “I’m almost done in here, but you’re kind of making it hard to finish.” 

He chuckled and she caught his eyes in the mirror with a smirk. 

The bathroom door opened suddenly and Mel walked in, but stopped short when she saw them. 

“Sorry,” she said quickly. “I thought you were finished.” 

Harry grinned at her reflection and turned to face Mel. “My apologies, apparently I’ve become distracting.” 

Macy rolled her eyes and turned to take a swat at Harry’s shoulder. He just laughed and nodded to Mel on his way out. 

“I’ll be out in a minute,” she promised Mel. 

“This whole happy married couple thing is starting to get old,” Mel said, no real bite in her tone, shuffling over to sit down on the closed toilet seat. “No offense.” 

“A little offense taken,” Macy said, shaking her head with a small smile. 

“Sorry.” 

Macy saw her shrug and she chuckled to herself. 

* * *

Harry closed his book when the door opened and watched Macy quickly pad over to the bed. He threw the blankets back for her, but she crawled up the end of the bed and settled herself on top of him. 

He set his book on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and let out a long breath. 

“I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” she mumbled, pressing her cheek into his shirt. 

He ran his fingers up and down her spine, earning himself a soft laugh. “Me too.” 

She was quiet for a long time before she spoke softly again. “Mel thinks were being annoying.” 

He raised an eyebrow and reached for his book again. “How so?” 

“She called it our happy married couple thing.” 

He chuckled and found the page where he’d left off. “I’m not sure there’s anything that can be done about that.” 

She laughed and it vibrated through his chest. “Me neither.” 

Harry smiled and ran his hand up and down her back. She was quiet for a long time and he went back to his book, one hand rubbing circles on her back. Her breathing evened out after awhile, her soft snores filling the quiet room. 

When his eyelids grew heavy, he marked his place and set his book on the night stand again. Macy stirred at the small movement and rolled away from him, curling up on her side of the bed. He turned off the light and scooted over until he was right behind her. He draped his arm over her waist but was surprised when she took his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

“Don’t hit snooze three times tomorrow,” she said. 

Harry smiled and leaned down to press a lingering kiss to her neck before settling his head on her pillow. 

“Goodnight,” he whispered and closed his eyes, letting the warmth from her body against his and her even breaths lull him to sleep.


End file.
